Always (Joshifer FanFiction Español)
by Marta1D
Summary: Todo cambia cuando mi agente me llama y me dice que voy a interpretar a Peeta Mellark en la trilogia de "Los Juegos del Hambre" y conozco ha personas increibles en la pelicula, pero sobre todo a una muy especial.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

**NARRA JOSH**

-Estoy en mi habitación ordenando mis cosas cuando me suena el móvil-

-¿Si?

-Hola Josh -era mi agente ¿que me tendrá que decir?- te llamaba para decirte algo sobre el casting que hiciste para interpretar a Peeta en Los Juegos del Hambre...-noto como mi corazón se acelera- me lamenta informarte que...-Mierda seguro que no me han cogido- ¡Te han echo una oferta para interpretar a Peeta!¡Enhorabuena¡

-inmediatamente el móvil se me escurre de la mano y se cae al suelo,no me lo puedo creer mi agente me acaba de llamar y me ha dicho que me han aceptado para interpretar a Peeta en Los Juegos del Hambre, siempre he sido fan de los libros y poder formar parte de ellos es increible-

-¿Josh, estas ahí?- vuelvo ha coger el móvil-

-Si, si... diles que acepto la oferta.

-Estupendo, dentro de un mes empiezan las grabaciones,nos vemos en el estudio.

-Dentro de un mes empezaré las grabaciones. Estoy impaciente.-

* * *

**Hola todos, este es mi primer fic, asi que os pido por favor que no seais muy duros conmigo, también se que es muy corto pero hare los demás capitulos mas largos, lo subiré el capitulo 1, este era la presentación, espero que os guste, acepto sugerencias y gracias por leer este fic :)**


	2. Mi primer día en el set

Les dije a mis padres que iba ha hacer de Peeta y se pusieron muy contentos, ellos también son fans de los libros. Dentro de dos días empiezan las grabaciones, preparo mi maleta para los meses que estare grabando y me voy al aeropuerto para coger el avión que me llevará al estudio.

En el aeropuerto me despido de mis padres y de mi hermano Connor, los hecharé de menos estos días, me subo al avión. El viaje se me hace largo pensando en las personas que conoceré y en la actriz que interpreta a Katniss Jennifer Lawrence...

Cuando termina el viaje en avión me encuentro en el aeropuerto con mi agente que me esta esperando con una limusina preparada para llevarnos al set de rodaje. El viaje en limusina es rápido y pronto empiezo a ver el paisaje que rodea al estudio. Tardamos unos 20 minutos en llegar, cuando llegamos toda la gente me saluda y el director, Gary Ross, me acompaña hasta mi habitación-camerino y me dice que tengo el día libre. Empiezo a ordenar mis cosas y cuando termino decido darme una vuelta, mientras paseo veo que hay un parque cerca donde estan vendiendo helados, voy y me compro uno de sabor chocolate **(es el sabor de helado favorito de Josh)**. Vuelvo al estudio mientras me como mi helado, giro una esquina y...:

- ¡Ahh! - me he chocado con alguien y mi helado se ha estampado contra mi camisa manchandome-

- ¡Lo siento mucho, no miraba por donde iba, ha sido culpa mía!- la miro a la cara y es ella, Jennifer Lawrence -

- Tanquila, no pasa nada... Soy Josh Hutcherson.

- Lo sé - tiene una sonrisa impresionante... bueno, venga centrate Josh - Yo soy Jennifer Lawrence - nos damos un apretón de manos-

- Lo sé jaja - Jen saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y limpia el helado de mi camisa -

- Bueno, Josh... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti ya que te he dejado sin helado?

- Mmm... - me hago el pensador - de momento no, pero me debes una... ¿Queda claro?

- Jajaja - su risa es contagiosa y empiezo a reír yo también - Bueno, me tengo que ir a entrenar con el arco

- Que se te de bien... y no te olvides de que me debes una

- Tranquilo, no se me olvidará - dicho esto se fue a entrenar con su increíble sonrisa-

¿Qué me ha pasado? No he podido dejar de mirar sus labios, me parecen tan besables y sus ojos tan irresistibles... pero nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna chica... necesito tiempo para saber lo que siento, para saber si estoy realmente enamorado, pero ella ya tiene novio...

Con mis pensamientos vuelvo a mi habitación-camerino, me cambio de camisa y veo un rato la tele, cuando llega la hora de cenar me voy al comedor del estudio donde conoceré a los demás actores.

Me siento al lado de Alexander Ludwig, el actor que hace de Cato, enfrente mía esta Liam Hemsworth, el actor que hace de Gale. Jen todavía estaba entrenando. Después conocer a todos los actores y actrices del repato Alex, Liam y yo, la verdad no se como, nos metemos en una interesante conversación/debate sobre que fue primero el huevo o la gallina:

- Un cientifico dijo que el organismo vivo en el interior del huevo tenía el mismo DNA que el animal en el que luego se convertiría, por lo que "la primera cosa viva que podemos calificar sin temor a equívocos miembro de esa especie es el primer huevo" - Textifico -

- Josh, tío eres un empollon - bromea Liam -

- Pero la gallina pone huevos, y sin gallina no hay huevos -dice Alex-

Me disponía a responder a Liam y Alex, cuando Jen entra al comedor y se sienta a mi lado.

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? - Le pregunto a Jen-

- Bueno, podía ir peor... por cierto ¿vosotros cuando empezais a entrenar? - Nos pregunta a mí, Alex y Liam -

- Mañana - Respondemos al unísono -

- Vaya, que sincronización - Bromea Jen -

- Tengo entrenamiento con Liam y Alex mañana - digo a Jen - y también contigo...

Terminamos de cenar y me voy a mi habitación-camerino ha dormir ya que mañana es el último día antes de comenzar ha rodar la película y tengo entrenamiento, debo estar descansado.

* * *

**Aquí mi primer capitulo, ¿qué os a parecido?, ¿que sentira por Jen?¿Será un amor pasajero o un amor verdadero? Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer. Acepto sugerencias, muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	3. Día de entrenamiento

_Ring, Ring, Ring..._

Suena el despertador y le apago. Hoy toca entrenar, por la mañana tengo que salir a correr con Liam, a continuación ir al gimnasio donde nos encontraremos con Alex después tenemos un descanso para comer y relajarnos un poco, por la tarde entrenamiento de lucha con Jen, Liam y Alex... genial, va a ser un día duro...

Me levanto, me pongo unos pantalones cortos negros y una camisa blanca, me lavo la cara, me peino y me voy ha desayunar al comedor. Por el camino me encuentro con Amandla Stenberg, la actriz que interpreta a Rue

- Hey, hola Amandla ¿Qué tal tienes el día?

- Hola Josh, tengo el día lleno de entrenamiento...

- Entonces estamos los dos igual, parece que nos entrenan como si fuesemos a luchar de verdad en los juegos del hambre -bromeo-

- Jajaja, es verdad debemos tener cuidado en el entrenamiento por si alguien nos tira un nido de rastrevíapulas a la cabeza - bromea ella -

- Jajaja, si... - mientras hablamos llegamos al comedor-

En el comedor me siento al lado de Liam y Amandla, el sitio de Jen esta vacío, debe de haberse ido ya ha entrenar... pues si que trabaja esta chica...

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Liam y yo nos vamos ha correr una hora y media por los alrededores del estudio, para cuando terminamos los dos estamos sudando, pero no nos da tiempo de cambiarnos de ropa porque debemos estar en el gimnasio en menos de cinco minutos.

cerca del gimnasio hay una fuente, Liam y yo nos acercamos y metemos la cabeza en el agua para refrescarnos

- Esto ya es otra cosa...

- Menuda diferencia - me responde Liam-

Cuando terminamos de refrescarnos nos vamos al gimnasio y nos encontramos con Alex que ya ha empezado ha hacer pesas, le imitamos y cuando se acaba la hora volvemos juntos a nuestras habitaciones y quedamos para comer.

Me pongo algo cómodo y me voy al comedor donde me esperan los demás, cojo mi comida y me siento en el unico sitio libre, al lado de Jen y Alex.

¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? - Le pregunto a Jen

- Bueno, yo diría que bien ya que puedo matar a una persona en una distancia de unos veinte metros ¿Te apetece ser el blanco? - me pregunta bromeando-

- No, gracias valoro mucho mi vida como para dejar que una loca con arco me dispare - bromeo. Jen me da un golpe amistoso en el hombro-

- Bueno... y a usted señor gnomo de jardín ¿qué tal le ha ido el entrenamiento?

- Bueno pues... ¡Oye que yo no soy tan bajito! - me quejo -

- Eres un par de centímetros más bajo que yo...- argumenta Jen- ¡y además yo no estoy tan loca!

- Vaya, ¡un par de centímetros cuanta diferencia de altura! y si estas loca... pero ¿quieres saber una cosa? - Jen asiente con la cabeza-

- Las mejores personas lo están...

- Oh, vaya, Josh gracias... - veo en sus ojos un brillo de agradecimiento- ¿cuándo maduraremos de una vez?

- ¿Madurar? ¿Para qué? Si lo que antes madura es lo que antes se pudre... - veo que la he conseguido sacar otra sonrisa y siento un intenso hormigueo en el estomago -

Jen y yo seguimos hablando mientras comemos y cuando terminamos todos nos vamos a la sala de juegos, con mesas de ping-pong, de billar y un montón de videojuegos, es decir, el paraíso.

Decidimos hacer un Chicos VS Chicas al billar, quiénes perdieran invitarían a los ganadores a un helado, la partida estubo muy igualado pero ganaron las chicas, no creía que fueran tan buenas. Seguimos jugando a los videojuegos, soy bastante bueno por cierto, la hora que nos queda para relajarnos. Cuando terminamos yo, Liam, Alex y Jen nos vamos al centro de entrenamiento para el entrenamiento de lucha.

Por el camino le digo a Jen:

- Sabes, os hemos dejado ganar a las chicas, ya sabes, por educación, ha sido totalmente ha proposito...

- Si, ya claro, seguro, perdedor... - no se como lo hace pero me fastidia mucho haber perdido contra ella, me fastidia mas que perder contra otras personas...-

Cuando llegamos al centro de entrenamiento comenzamos ha hacer algunos movimientos de lucha que debíamos de hacer en la película. Jen y yo empezamos ha imitar las caras raras que ponían Liam y Alex al hacer los movimientos, hubo una vez en el que nos dio un ataque de risa a Jen y a mí al imitar una cara de Alex que hasta nos pusimos ha gatas y golpeamos el suelo por la falta de aire de reír tanto, esta claro que rodando con Jen no me voy a aburrir.

Cuando por fin terminamos el entrenamiento, los chicos tuvimos que invitar a las chicas a un helado por la partida de billar perdida, no paramos de bromear mientras nos comiamos el helado, después nos fuimos todos juntos ha cenar y pase otro buen rato con mis amigos.

- Mañana empezamos ha grabar - le digo a Jen-

- Si, la primera escena que grabaremos es en la que Peeta le tira a Katniss el pan mientras llueve

- Sí y mañana tenemos que madrugar más para que nos tiñan el pelo, a mí rubio y a ti morena

- Odio que me tiñan el pelo, porque mi pelo no volverá ha ser rubio, rubio, sino rubio sucio...

- Yo que tu no me preocuparía, vas ha estar guapa de todas formas - Oh, oh, se me ha escapado, noto como Jen se ruboriza-

- Vaya, Josh, gracias... - no debí decir eso, debo pensar antes de hablar, soy un idiota-

Después de eso termine de comer, me despido de todos y me voy a mi habitación, me pongo el pijama y me voy a la cama.

Mañana empiezan las grabaciones.

* * *

**Aquí otro capítulo,¿qué os ha parecido? esta vez más largo e intentado que tenga algo de humor, espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer, acepto sugerencias y nos leemos pronto :)**


	4. ¿Qué le pasa a Josh?

**NARRA JEN**

Hoy empiezan las grabaciones, ayer a lo último la cena a Josh le notaba algo distinto, como si estuviera ido, inmerso en sus pensamientos... no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, debo darme prisa para que me tiñan el pelo. Me preparo para ir a desayunar cuando llego, Josh no esta, termino de desayunar y me voy a que me tiñan el pelo, al llegar no hay ni rastro de Josh y se suponía que nos iban a teñir el pelo juntos. Le pregunto a mi estilista:

- ¿Ha estado Josh ya aqui?

- Sí, se ha ido hace casi una hora ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Nos íbamos ha teñir el pelo juntos...

- Tranquila, le habrá surgido algo

- Si, sera eso...

Me termina de teñir el pelo y me voy al patio del estudio donde tienen preparado las cosas para interpretar la escena. Veo a Josh y voy directa a él

- Hola Josh

- Hola Jen

- ¿No habíamos quedado en que nos teñíamos el pelo juntos?

- Si, es verdad, perdóname Jen, me ha surgido algo...

- No es por ser entrometida pero... ¿se puede saber lo que te ha surgido?

- Yo, esto... - Josh deja de hablar, porque Gary, el director, nos llama para hacer la escena en la que Peeta le tira a Katniss el pan-

Cuando terminamos de grabar la escena en el tiempo previsto Gary, el director, dice que vamos ha rodar la próxima escena

- ¡Pero si hoy solo teníamos que hacer la escena del pan! - Se queja Josh

- Sí, pero como tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacer la próxima escena la haremos y la haremos después de comer - Responde Gary

- Pero, yo... tengo cosas importantes...que hacer... - Dice Josh, esta un poco raro-

- Ya encontrarás tiempo para hacerlas en tu tiempo libre...

Nos vamos al comedor a comer y Josh se sienta a un par de sitios a mi derecha.

Cuando terminamos de grabar la siguiente escena Josh desaparece inmediatamente y nadie le ve hasta la hora de cenar. Esta vez sí que se sienta a mi lado

- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? - le pregunto-

- Es una sorpresa - me pregunto que se traerá entre manos -

- ¿Es la razón por la que has estado tan ocupado, ausente de la realidad y...raro?

- Sí, por cierto lo siento, siento haber estado así...

- Tranquilo no pasa nada

- Por cierto, mola el color de pelo - en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa-

- Es horrible

- No, es genial

- Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de tu color de pelo... - digo intentando ofenderle, aunque en realidad no piense eso-

- Me da igual se que no lo dices en serio - ¿Cómo es posible que este chico me conozca tanto en tan poco tiempo?-

Cuando terminamos de cenar Josh me dice en voz baja:

- Ven a mi habitación a las diez - y se marcha-

Cuando llegan las diez llamo a la puerta de Josh, abre la puerta y de la habitación se escapa un delicioso olor dulce. Josh me recibe con una gran sonrisa, entro en su habitación y me pide que espere un momento. Huele genial.

Cuando Josh vuelve lleva algo escondido en la espalda que no puedo ver

- ¿Qué tienes hay? - le pregunto-

- Abre la boca - abro la boca y Josh me mete en la boca un trocito de tarta de chocolate-

En ese momento Alex abre la puerta de la habitación

- !Josh tienes que...¡ - se interrumpe al ver a Josh dándome la tarta- Amm, Josh estas ocupado... ya nos vemos luego Josh... que os lo paséis bien... y amm...

- ¡Vete ya!- le interrumpe Josh que se ha ruborizado bastante... Alex cierra la puerta y se va-

- La tarta esta buenísima ¿de dónde la has sacado? - intento cambiar de tema-

- La he hecho yo con el horno en las cocinas del comedor... por eso he estado tan ocupado

- Josh, muchas gracias, no sabía que cocinabas tan bien - rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le abrazo-

- Si, la verdad esque se me da bien-

Mientras terminamos de comernos la tarta no paramos de bromear, nos despedimos y me voy a mi habitación. Me lo he pasado genial con Josh, en muy poco tiempo se ha echo un gran amigo mio. Me pongo el pijama y me voy a dormir

* * *

**Aquí otro episodio, muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
